Look into my eyes
by A Thousand And One Hours
Summary: An unconventional love story between Bellatrix and Hermione, that starts where most start, Malfoy Manor. Who knows where it will take us? AU from that point on. Somewhat of a song-fic, but only to add to the story, not make it. Rated M to be safe. If you enjoy this, please review!
1. Prologue

Songs for Prologue:

True colors – Cyndi Lauper

(Everything I do) I do for you - Bryan Adams

Cast: (I'll add more as they come up, mainly OC's if/when I make some)

Bellatrix Black – Vanessa Marano

Hermione Granger – Emma Watson (duh)

Andromeda Black – Alyssa Marano

Narcissa Black – Dakota Fanning

Emma Granger – Michelle Fairley

Dan Granger – Ian Kelly

Druella Black – Michelle Pfeiffer

Cygnus Black – Jack Nicholson

* * *

Prologue ~ Hermione's POV

I couldn't believe what her mind, eyes, and ears were telling me. I just couldn't believe it. And yet, I knew it was the truth. My memories seemed distorted, like they were beneath dark, murky water. I blinked, slowly, and looked up at the face that meant so much to me, in that other life. The face, that in that life, I had known for the entirety of that life. The face of the woman I love, without question. My face froze when I realized what I saw in that face, emotions so foreign. Anger, hatred, and something unrecognizable. Then, they flickered, and that face became blank, closed off. My breath caught in my throat, as lyrics slowly rolled through my mind, lyrics from that other life.

The woman above me shifted her weight, looked around, and growled softly in the back of her throat then shouted, "Get out! Everyone out! NOW!" All the Death Eaters in the room practically ran from the room while trying not to show too much fear, Lucius glaring at his sister-in-law as he followed, reluctantly. Narcissa watched the two women on the floor for a moment with an unreadable expression before walking from the room and closing the doors, as she was the last to leave. Bellatrix watched the door for a moment after it closed, making sure no one would re-open it, then aimed her wand at it and cast a silencing spell, let out a breath, and looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

I cautiously raised my hand and ran a shaking finger down the side of her face, back up her jaw to her ear, around her ear, then gently cupped her face in my hand. She leaned her face into my hand while turning towards me, and her face flickered once more before showing love, fear, and a small amount of vulnerability. I slid my hand back into her hair, and gently tug her face closer to mine. She blinks, once, twice, and twists her head to kiss my wrist then leans in and presses her lips to mine softly. Her eyes flutter shut, I whimper softly before doing the same while pulling her closer to me and press my lips more firmly to hers, my free hand sliding up onto her back and her hands slide up my sides and cradle my face. We kiss for a few moments before she freezes and my eyes shoot open, remembering where we are and why.

My hands fly from her hair and her back, and I cringe back from her, wishing I could run from the room. Her eyes change again, showing pure vulnerability for a second before determination shines through. Her hands stay where they are, though they shake slightly, and she leans in slowly, as if she doesn't want to scare me. And she kisses me. I freeze before kissing her back cautiously for a moment then she pulls back, kisses my nose, then stands. She smiles warily at me, and holds out a hand to me. I take it and she pulls me up. A bang sounds from behind her, and she quickly pulls me into her arms. I let out a mild screech as I colide with her, and bury my face in her curls, hoping beyond hope that it's not Voldemort or a Death Eater about to kill us.

We hear an indignant "OI!" and loud footsteps and she lets out a shaky breath then turns and looks over her shoulder to see who is running towards us.

* * *

I'm going to be posting links to some of the pictures on my profile in the next couple of days. Let me know what you think in a review and maybe I'll put out the first chapter in the next few days as well. The lyrics mentioned in the prologue are Cyndi Lauper's True Colors. The other song is the main one in my head for this story. I will probably give a song or two, maybe more, with most if not all chapters. I'm going to try to use only songs that would have been heard during the original story, not songs released after. If you think I made a mistake with one, please let me know, I want to keep this as "realistic" as possible.


	2. 1 Crazy old man & First day of school

A/N: The story might seem a bit skippy, but I'm laying it out to get to where I want it to go, without taking FOREVER to get there. It'll continue in this manner until the kids all get to an age I can work with them more, at which point I'll slow down a tad, but will still gloss over some things. Thank you to my wonderful Beta PerfectPride, and my un-official Beta M, who has yet to make an account on here! All credit for this goes to JK, and all that. On to the cast then the first chapter!

* * *

Theme song for the story:

(Everything I do) I do for you - Bryan Adams

Cast:

Bellatrix Black – Vanessa Marano

Hermione Granger – Emma Watson (duh)

Maximus Granger - Art Parkinson

Andromeda Black – Alyssa Marano

Narcissa Black – Dakota Fanning

Emma Granger – Michelle Fairley

Dan Granger – Ian Kelly

Druella Black – Michelle Pfeiffer

Cygnus Black – Jack Nicholson

Miss Addams - Holly Marie Combs (had to, loved the show and she always seemed like she would be a perfect teacher if ever given the chance)

* * *

Crazy Old Man

Growing up, the main story Bella and 'Mione had heard about when they were born, apart from their actual births, hadn't been any silly fainting stories, or anything about aunts, uncles, or grandparents commenting on which parent they looked like more. Nope, the main story had been the one about the crazy old coot who'd tried to kidnap them the day they were born. Claimed he was a wizard..

* * *

The two girls had been born only hours earlier, to different parents, but parents who, at the time, had been best friends. 'Baby girl Black', and 'Baby girl Granger' said the labels on their cots in the nursery of the hospital. Right next to each other, of course. Because, the two couples had seemed to do everything together, as the women had been best mates themselves since primary school, and the men had been great friends since their secondary boarding school days.

This was not the first time the sneaky old codger had snuck into the nursery and attempted something, but when caught this time, it had been with two girls, instead of two boys. This time, he claimed that one was pure evil, and he had to make sure she was eliminated, while the other had to go on to become 'the great Harry Potter's best friend'.

He didn't make it past the nurses station just across from the door into the nursery.

After the nurses had reclaimed the two newborn girls, it was decided that for the safety of all the babies currently in the hospital and those in the future, the man had to be moved to a different facility, one that catered only to the elderly. He fought them the whole way, but, being as he was too weak to stop them, he of course left later that day.

* * *

The first time they heard the story about the day they were born, Bella and 'Mione were four, and Bella's younger sister, Andromeda, who usually went by Andy, was 2. They were spending the week with 'Mione and her parents, as their mother, Druella, had gone into labor with their new baby sibling, and none of their family lived close enough to watch the two girls for such a prolonged period of time.

As their parents had left in the middle of the night, the two girls were unaware of the happenings until the next morning, when they woke in a big bed with 'Mione. At breakfast, Bella and 'Mione decided they wanted to know where babies came from. The two older girls were on one side of the table, with Andy and 'Mione's twin, Maximus, who would only answer to Max, on the other, while the Granger parents were at each end.

Bella drummed her fingers on the back of 'Mione's hand, then made a motion with her own when she looked at Bella. Hermione nodding in response to the motion. "Momma?" 'Mione asked, looking towards her mother.

"Yes sweetie?" Emma replied, distractedly, as she plated and cut up food for Andy.

Bella grinned at 'Mione from behind her cup of juice as she asked "Where do babies come from?" There was silence for a moment, then Dan coughed and struggled to hide a grin of his own.

Emma throws him a glare, then sighs silently and turns to the two girls' innocently curious faces. "Do you remember when we went to the zoo a couple of months ago?" after both girls nod, along with Max and Andy, the latter only because the other three were, she continues with her attempt to answer the question.

"Well, there were birds there. Special birds, called Storks. Storks live all around the world, and they visit Mommies and Daddies and help them get ready to have babies when they're ready to. Then, when it's time for them to meet their new little one, they go to the hospital and their assigned Stork brings them their new baby. It has to happen at a hospital because the air there is safer for the new baby, who has to adapt to everything. Doctors and Nurses help the baby get used to things, then when they're healthy enough, the new baby gets to go home with their parents." She said. She had tried to give as much information as she could, hoping it would satisfy their curiosity enough that they wouldn't ask anything more, but knew it unlikely; their curiosity was insatiable.

As both girls were smarter than most their age, as was Max, they had a question only a much older child would have usually asked, however, Max beat them to it.

"Then why do Mommies tummies grow, if the Stork brings the baby?" he asked.

Dan raised his coffee mug to his lips to hide his grin, and hopefully any chuckles, from all four of the inquisitive and extremely curious children. Emma shot him a dark look, knowing he wouldn't help with the conversation, then slowly chewed a bite of her breakfast, trying to give her some time to think about how to answer this latest question, and hopefully halt any more from coming. _I wonder if it's too late to change our parenting methods_… After sighing inwardly, she decided on a course of action. _Here goes nothing.._

"Storks don't have the best eye sight, so the only way for them to tell is if a Mommy's tummy has grown the right amount. I'm not sure how it works fully, my Stork didn't want to tell me when he brought me the the two of you." At this, she gently taps 'Mione's nose with a finger and smiles warmly at her son, who is next to his father.

"As… fun… as this conversation has been, we have to finish breakfast soon, we have places to go today." Emma said, hoping the promise of seeing the new baby would distract them all enough to drop the subject. It worked. All four kids nodded and dug into their food enthusiastically, excited to go to the hospital to see the new baby.

* * *

First day of school

A few months later, at the beginning of September, it was time for Bella, 'Mione, and Max to start school. They were going to be among the oldest children in their grade, due to their birth date being after the cut off date of the first of September.

Accompanying them to their first day of school was Bella's mother, Druella, Max and 'Mione's parents Emma and Dan, and both of Bella's younger sisters, Andy and the new baby, Narcissa, who most were calling Cissa. Cygnus had declared that "he had an important meeting to go to, and it wasn't a graduation or anything, so he didn't 'need to' go" the previous evening.

Max and Bella had both claimed one of 'Mione's hands, and walked into the school ahead of their parents, who also followed in a chain of sorts. Baby Cissa was cradled in Druella's left arm, while her right was locked with Emma's left, and Emma and Dan were swinging Andy between them, causing her to giggle, the whole way into the school. Since the birth of Cissa, this had become an all too common occurrence, as Cygnus was rarely seen in public with any of them anymore. He had wanted a boy, and was angry and impossibly disappointed at having another girl, that he had begun to throw himself into work with a vigor.

When the group got to the kids classroom, Dan hugged Bella, 'Mione, and Max, then held out his arms for Cissa and moved back a bit with her and Andy to give the two mothers room to go nuts over their "babies first day of school".

After a mildly embarrassing scene in which all three were hugged at least twice by both mothers, the two girls each grabbed their individual mothers' hands, and tugged them into the classroom, with Max pushing them from behind, while Dan, head thrown back in laughter, followed with the two younger girls.

Once the whole group was in the classroom, the trio skipped over to their teacher to introduce themselves. After they had, they introduced their parents, and the two younger girls. The teacher, Miss Addams, smiled warmly at all of them and shook their hands, then asked "Would you like to see where they'll be sitting?" Both mothers nodded enthusiastically, as did Dan, though with less enthusiasm.

While the trio got settled into their desks, the teacher motioned for all three parents to join her at her desk, so they could talk for a moment. Once there, she quietly asked, "Maximus and Hermione are," she paused to look over their faces for a moment then motioned to Dan and Emma "yours?" to which they nodded. "And Bellatrix is yours, Mrs. Black?" again receiving a nod from the appropriate parent. "May I ask where Mr. Black is? I like to meet all parents the first day, so I can match up faces of kids with faces of parents, and make sure to never send a child off with the wrong person."

Druella sighed silently then bit her lip, closed her eyes, and replied without opening them, not wanting to cry at how cruel her husband had become lately. "He had to work today, and probably won't ever come to pick up Bella, or the other children, it will most likely be myself, or one of the Grangers. We're all willing to sign anything needed to allow for each other to pick up the others kids."

"Is.. I understand. I'll get the forms for you." Miss Addams said softly, then moved off to do so.

Dan coughed uncomfortably, and at a look from his wife, nodded then took the two young girls over to the trio to give them a moment. Emma wrapped her arms around Druella tightly, knowing how hard she was taking Cygnus' behaviour and slow distancing of himself from her and their children. Druella only allowed herself a moment to cry, promising herself to let herself cry more in private later, before gently squeezing Emma's arms and stepping back, wiping at her eyes while trying to not mess her face.

Miss Addams returned a minute later and handed over the forms, having three sets of them, one for each child, before giving her apologies and stepping away to greet the next set of parents that had just come in.

A few minutes later, all three sets were filled out, and after setting them on Miss Addams desk, the mothers went over to Dan and the children and started hugging the trio all over again, until Dan gently cajoled them into leaving. It took Cissa starting to cry for them to finally tear themselves away, but finally they did, with one last kiss to each child's head. Dan handed Cissa off to her mother then snagged Andy and put her on his shoulders, making her giggle and squeal. Emma and Druella locked arms once again and stepped out of the room, followed by Dan and the giggling girl on his shoulders.

* * *

I know, I know, it was kinda short, but I need to keep things from dragging, the real juicy stuff is just begging for me to post it, but I have to show how it got to that point first. Any qestions, comments, or concerns may be handled with a review, but if you wanna flame, please keep it to yourself or pm me. No promises for the next update, but hopefully I'll be able to do it sooner then this one. Each chapter will be two or three scenes, and there may be a year or more between each one, but if you want me to do ones that are closer to eachother, let me know, or wait until I slow down. The story will continue to be in a third person point of view, until the two main characters are older, or something important happens that I feel needs an individual characters emotions or personal insight on. Until next time lovely readers!


	3. My tumblr and other info

I finally figured out tumblr, and was able to fix up my profile and add a bunch of pictures. My tumblr username is ATAOH. I also made a spotify, but have yet to put the music into any playlists. I'm hoping to do so soon. If you haven't voted already please do so. I'm also hoping to get the next real chapter up soon, but it's slow going, so no promises.


End file.
